The Aftermath Of A Crush
by Janna18
Summary: This is a poem about girl's thoughts as she reflects on her first and only true love. It will be easy for an everyday teenage girl to relate to her life. The poem is meant to be vague and dramatic. You'll love it, I'll guarentee that. Enjoy. Please R&R.


**

* * *

**

AFTER-MATH

**

* * *

**

Author

Janna

**Genre **Poetry / Love / Romance

**Language** English

**Anime / Manga / Book **None / General

**Summary **This is a poem describing a girl's emotion after her first unforgettable crush. Nice, I guarantee=). Enjoy.

_**

* * *

**_

AFTER-MATH

**Janna**

* * *

As I look back to those days,

Some with love, others with hate,

Him and his wonderful ways

A man who I considered my soul-mate.

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

I couldn't be more mistaken…

My heart was taken

_How_ was a mystery

But the rest is history…

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

I watched idly as my heart was taken..

Doing naught but stand by and watched

Dazzled when you came...

Tasseled when you saw…

Frazzled when you conquered…

Still doing nothing

But standing and staring.

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

I learnt later on,

That all perfection had blemishes

I learnt it the hard way,

Against my soft heart's wishes…

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

You were perfect, or so you seemed,

To my young heart it so was deemed

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

I distinctly recall, trying to stand tall,

Staring blankly at the sky, wondering why

Your world, which was dragging me down a swirl

Was affecting me so, making me vow

That I'd never think of you once more

And how it shook me to my core,

For, every second that passed

The memories massed,

And I then knew

That it was my cue.

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

I realized sickened,

That I had beckoned

What I strove so hard to avoid,

But by then all was null and void.

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

I had detested and resented

When my friends fell in love,

But then I didn't know the way it was presented…

To the mighty love I bow,

Not because I'm too shallow,

But because, the truth cut me to the marrow…

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

I was a lost cause,

Because I couldn't face up the toss

And show my heart who's the boss

It ended up being my sole loss…

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

I was feeling too lonely to care,

A feeling of love to big to bear,

A feeling of love so precious and rare,

A feeling which made me want to rip and tear,

A feeling that took more than its due share,

A feeling which ruthlessly ripped me bare,

Hey – but what then in life _is_ fair?

It this deadly affair,

The price I paid was more than my fare

In the end _love _had caught the snare.

Then again, I was too lost to care…

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

How much I depended on you

I didn't know too.

It was so sudden and out of the blue

For me to fall for you

The reasons, oh believe me weren't few…

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

Everything I saw was beholden to you

From the morning dews to my midnight stews…

I am so beat that I've decided a truce

But by then it was late to choose…

A life that wanted a cruise,

A heart to broken to bruise,

I was at the end of my lexis,

My world revolved around you – an axis

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

You unknowingly wielded,

My heart you heralded,

A power so great,

I wanted to make a swift retreat,

But for one second too long, wanted all but once

A return of love – enough was an ounce.

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

There wasn't a time when I tried to save

Myself from this farce in grace,

But it blew up on my face,

Many a time too hard to trace,

I intended to brace,

And tear at flimsy lace,

My life too beaten a case,

The building was strong but weak was the base

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

I distinctly recall trying to stand tall,

Staring blankly at the sky, wondering why,

Your world dragging me down a swirl,

Was affecting me so, making me to vow,

That I'd never fall in love again…

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

But all my supposed efforts were in vain,

I would loose so much, but also gain

I would granted, experience the pain

It would be a twisted blessing, not a stain,

It was a feeling very hard to feign,

Very hard to ignore, time and again

An experience of a life time,

Staged as an expert mime,

But one which felt as sour as a lime…

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

I loved you so,

I couldn't let you go,

Every time you came near,

My mind would go clear,

So attuned was I to you,

It was surprising that you didn't feel it too..

Try as I might, I couldn't get it right,

For the life of me,

I couldn't let it be…

_I loved you, but it never seemed enough…_

…

It was then I decided..

Why should I let you go?

When my heart was screaming a giant _no_

Come friend or foe,

You are mine to know,

I'll make you fall as deeply in love,

As I fell so hard and fast,

I'll make you bow low,

Forever to last,

With the height of the emotion

A deep thought set in motion

I will make you wonder

Beyond and yonder

Just how you lived without

This strange powerful bout,

Of love and gain,

Of happiness and pain.

_I love you, but it w_ill_ be enough…_

…

* * *

**A/N :**

_**The point of the poem is pretty vague and that's how I wanted it to be. In the end I don't mention whether I did snag him or not, but that's up to your imagination. =)**_

I have mixed up the tenses on purpose. I hope to get a poet's license soon. - that was a joke people. _Laugh_

_**LIKEY?**_

* * *

**Hey ppl!**

**Am here with a new poem.**

***Roll eyes.***

**I'm sick of asking for reviews.**

**If you wanna read, read. If you wanna review review.**

**Sigh.**

**Now. For the ppl who care, this topic was given to me by my other best friend, Bridget.**

**Though this is not exactly what she had in mind, I well, turned it into something different.**

**This one's close to my heart.**

**The guy I had my first and only crush on – he was perfect.**

**I mean, **_**every single girl **_**had a crush on him, he was bloody perfect. What made it worse was that he was, and he still is my closest guy friend, who takes it upon himself to act as my **_**brother**_**. It was oh so worse when I actually like liked him. Sigh.**

**There was absolutely nothing wrong about him. He looked GORGEOUS. Drop dead handsome. Star athlete, with rippling muscles. *droool***

**Academic scholarship holder. Great with kinds. Knows what and where the kitchen is and can COOK. He is a dream with children. He has no vices. He never ever looks at any girl. (we all come from a traditional family.)**

**I just realized that I just abt described the dream guy.**

**My luck to fall for the dream guy who acts like my brother. The woman who marries him better watch out or else….. *glare***

**Ja ne minna !!!**

**Janna**

* * *


End file.
